


Morning Bliss

by SimplyRali



Category: Halt and Catch Fire
Genre: F/M, Gentle Sex, Jameron is real, Love, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Oral, Romance, Sex, Vaginal Sex, implied marriage, otp, their love story was the best thing about the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyRali/pseuds/SimplyRali
Summary: He’s an early riser and she - a late sleeper.Set a few years after the series finale. Mainly smut and I am not even sorry.





	Morning Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue so I apologize in advance if there’re mistakes.

Joe was curled up behind Cameron, pulling her close with one arm while his long leg was draped over hers. It was late spring and the bright sunshine from the outside illuminated their bedroom. The sun rays bathed them in warmth and fell directly onto his eyelids. Unlike Cam, who managed to sleep through almost anything, the light often disturbed his sleep and woke him up.

  
Joe nuzzled the back of her head, blond strands tickled his nose as he breathed her in. She had such unique smell, that always managed to calm him. Cameron moaned softly and wiggled against him, which brought a smile to his lips. It was obvious she had every intention to continue her rest, so not wanting to disturb her, Joe gave her a gentle kiss on the neck and then another one behind her ear, before quietly slipping out of bed.

  
With a few steps he circled around the bed and stood in front of the window that lit up the entire room. Joe looked outside and let his eyes roam the horizon, while unconsciously his thumb was playing with the ring on his left hand. The green scenery still managed to take away his breath every single morning even after all this time. Joe grew to love the place. He still remembered the long hot nights in the silver trailer, something he was sceptical about, but Cameron was very glad to prove him wrong by showing him the advantages of small spaces. Then they split up for a short period of time after Gordon’s death, not really sure how to deal with the grief on their own, let alone together. In that time they lost contact until his visit for Haley’s graduation, when just one look was enough to rekindle the old spark. In that short space of time, when they were away from each other, they managed to fill the empty spots in their hearts - he found his kids and she- her job and work inspiration, but something was always missing… Just like every other time their dreams were not quite what they expected and didn’t bring the wanted peace of mind. So once again they started from scratch, going slowly this time, valuing their time together. And now, four years later, he woke up every morning in their house and kissed her good morning.

  
A rustling of sheets made him turn around. Cam turned into the spot that he had vacated, briefly opening one eye to look at him and immediately raising an arm to block the bright light.

  
“What’s up?”

  
“I’m awake. The weather is nice, so I’ll make us coffee and then go for a run.”

  
“Unghhh.” she responded and grabbed Joe’s pillow pulling it against herself and nesting with the intent to sleep longer.

  
Joe smirked and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek before grabbing some clothes from the nearby chair and leaving the room. After getting dressed and a cup of strong black coffee, he headed out and started with a light jog on the well-known path through the forest.

  
An hour and a half later Joe opened the bedroom door and leaned against the door frame, amused by the sight in front of him. He watched Cameron for a few moments, her back rose and fell with her deep breathing and her head was buried between the pillows. He shook his head and quietly closed the door behind him with a gentle click.

  
Joe stripped naked and went into the bathroom attached to their bedroom to get a shower. It took him only fifteen minutes, and he opened the door as he stood and dried himself. She had turned around while he was showering, because now she was on her back, all covers kicked to the right side of the bed. Cam laid there in all her glory wearing only his boxers, flawless creamy white skin glowing in the morning light. What a sight… Joe licked his lips and glanced at the clock on the wall. Time to wake her.

  
He dropped the towel to the floor and walked over to the bed. Joe sat on it beside her and leaned to place a gentle kiss on her shoulder. His hair, still a little wet from the shower, sprinkled a few tiny drops on her bare chest. Seeing them, he decided to catch them with his lips, kissing his way down from Cam’s neck, through her collarbone and breasts and to her flat tummy, dipping his tongue in her bellybutton. Then Joe moved even lower, slowly tracing his lips along the edge of his/hers boxers. She started to move underneath him, pressing her tights together in anticipation, clearly no longer asleep. Big sleepy blue eyes slowly opened and focused on him.

  
“Joe,” she breathlessly said, “Ahhh, what are you doing?”

  
“Shhh, be quiet.”

  
He moved onto the bed in between her legs. Hooking his thumbs in the waistband of the underwear, he dragged it down her long slim legs. Joe held one foot in his hand and gently placed a kiss on her ankle. Cameron smiled up at him and put her hands under her head, closing eyes again and sighing softly, completely enjoying the sensation. He continued with wet kisses up her leg, he placed one on her calf, her knee, dipping his tongue in the crease and making her giggle, then her inner thigh, one wet open-mouthed kiss on her mound and…stopped.

  
Cameron frowned and opened one eye to give him a dirty look.

  
“Why did you stop?”

  
It was Joe’s turn to frown at her.

  
“Didn’t I tell you to be quiet?”

  
“You can’t orde—Shit! “

  
Her back lifted from the bed, when he closed his mouth over her core. Cameron grabbed his head and kept a tight grip on his damp hair, guiding him and showing him what she needed. His warm and wet lips drove her crazy and he knew and profoundly enjoyed that fact.

  
Joe was lost in the euphoria of her taste, nothing tasted sweeter on his tongue than her honey, she was his drug. He started to move his hand up her trembling thighs and, with her fluids dripping down, he easily slid two fingers inside her. Curling them, Joe immediately began to stimulate Cam's g-spot, while his mouth worked its magic.

  
"Fuuuck!" she moaned in ecstasy at this added pressure. Joe continued to orally stimulate his blue-eyed goddess with short flicks and random loops and eight figures of his tongue and lips while his fingers pulsed onto her g-spot.

  
Just when she was almost there, he lifted his lips, but not before giving her one long slow lick from bottom to top.

  
Joe slid on top of her, hard and ready, he pressed up against her wetness. With a slight shift he was inside her, causing her to gasp as he pushed fully into her.

  
The tall man pushed her arms up over her head, sliding his hands along them and interlocking their fingers together. His big frame completely covering hers. Cam was always tall, even as a child, but with him she felt tiny and small, protected. Joe held her hands down and pressed his weight upon her as he moved, kissing and nipping at her neck in the process, making her purr like a kitten. She moved along with him, turning her head to find his lips with hers. Their kiss was slow and sensual as they moved together, taking their time and enjoying the intimacy in the morning hours.

  
Cameron first broke the kiss and locked eyes with him. What he saw in them in that instant made him fall in love with her all over again. The vulnerability and love behind that blue, the promise of more, made his heart swell with happiness. Her body starting to tense up and Joe brought his hand between her legs, willing to help her over the edge with one final push. While his slick shaft slid in and out of her, his fingers started to rub her in tight circles. Cam clung to him and between desperate gasps for air stared into his eyes and let her body convulse in an earth shattering orgasm. It started low in her belly and moved through every limb like an electric jolt, awakening everything on its way and turning the edge of her vision white.

  
Moments later, after her muscles have returned to their relaxed state, Cam realized that Joe hasn’t followed her. His body continued its rhythm, making love to hers. A fine sheet of sweat now covered his forehead as he lowered his head and swept his tongue across her bottom lip, drawing it into his mouth and between his teeth. Cameron gasped as he gently bit her and ran her short nails along the curve of his back, making him moan and bury his head in the crook of her neck. One hand she brought to top of his head, keeping him close, and the other she placed on his bottom, feeling his body work under her fingers and the muscles flex with his trusts.

  
She tightened up once again. It was in that position, face to face and heart to heart, that they finally climaxed together and he filled her with his seed. Joe continued to gently rock his hips, unhurried, giving her everything, every last bit of him and his soul. Everything is what he'd always promised her and failed to deliver, but not now, not when it was just the two of them, without holding anything back and without invisible barriers between them. Just them, linked together in the most intimate way, looking into the other’s soul.

  
They stayed like that for a long time until Joe finally rolled off and onto his side of the bed, immediately pulling her into his arms with a soft “C’mere” and a peck on the top of her head. She curled up onto him, placing her head on his chest, and started lazily tracing his scars, nearly purring with happiness.

  
“Well, Mr. Macmillan, sir, good morning to you, too.” Cam lifted her head and gave him a toothy grin. She felt the vibration of his laugh through her whole body, making her skin tingle and the fine hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

  
"I love you," He whispered into her ear.

  
"I love you," she replied with a sigh and lowered her head down to place a loving kiss on the scar near his heart.

  
Then Cameron burrowed deeper into Joe’s chest. This definitely was one hell of a way to wake up. She was willing to fall back asleep again, just so he could repeat the entire process. Cam smiled while pulling the blanket over their naked, yet satisfied bodies, looked at the clock on the wall and yawned. Maybe a little nap would do the trick.

***

  
One hour later she felt warm lips on her shoulder…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one-shot fic! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
